


unimportant anymore

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Not what I wanted, Not what she wanted either, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thank you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	unimportant anymore

_Torn pieces_  
 _Breathing cloth_  
 _Black, blue_

 

 

The shower is running.

She stares at her reflection.

Blue skin against tiled stained yellow.

_'Ugly,'_ the silence laughs at her. _'Hideous. How could anyone want you near?'_

She chokes on the steam-filled air, chest spasming, and her body doesn't move an inch.

 

_Not lost_  
 _Thrown away_  
 _Wind tossed_  
 _Ripped in half_  
 _No one cares_

 

A quick clutch of a plastic, amber bottle in thin blue fingers.

Small, unimportant anymore, falls to the ground. She's so tired.

She cannot feel the tear that slips from her eye.

A soft knock on the door. "Raven? Erik and I are going out. Do you need anything?"

Charles. She can hear his smile.

 

_Suffocate._  
 _Suffocate._  
 _Suffocate._  
 _Suffocate._

 

Her mouth forms 'no'.

Her breath stays silent.

Is it less painful to die?

Than to stay alive?

Another knock, slightly urgent. "Raven?" Confusion.

Maybe.

 

_Shredded cloth._  
 _Crimson blood._  
 _Breathing tears._

 

 

 

Noise disappeares. Heat disappears. Gentle phantom hands pull her down.

She slips to floor and there is nothing.

 

_Feel me now._

 

Thank you.


End file.
